Agon Energy Controller
The Agon Energy Controller was used by the Luminoth to store the Agon Wastes portion of the Light of Aether. The body of the sentinel of the Agon temple, I-Sha, can be found here, murdered by the Ing as they took the energy and brought it back to their temple in Dark Aether. Samus Aran was able to communicate with the hologram of I-Sha which he created before death, and with his knowledge took the energy from Dark Agon Wastes' Energy Controller and returned it to the Energy Controller here. Samus also received an upgrade to her Translator Module and becomes able to translate amber lore and open amber Translator Doors. Restoring the Agon Energy Controller unlocks the Pirate Fear theme in the ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Multiplayer mode. Connecting rooms *Controller Access (via Blue Door) *Main Energy Controller (by Light Shaft) *Torvus Energy Controller (by Light Shaft) *Sanctuary Energy Controller (by Light Shaft) Scans ;Energy Controller :"Object analysis complete. This is a regional Energy Controller. Unit regulates planetary energy in this sector, and is linked to a global energy network." ;Energy chamber :"Initial analysis complete. Chamber holds a collection of several types of energy. Notable types include solar, bio, and geothermal energy. Unable to measure exact power levels with current scan equipment." ;Controller interface module :"Object analysis complete. This is an access point for the local energy system. The Energy Transfer Module has been designed to interface with it. Once it has, all of the energy within the module will be channeled into the local system." ;Dead Luminoth :"Bioscan complete. Luminoth subject terminated 1.5 decacycles ago. Damage from multiple weapon systems detected. Subject definitely went out fighting." ;Luminoth holoprojector :"Luminoth holoprojector online. Automated message initiated." 's blessing in the Agon Energy Controller room.]] ;Luminoth Lore (Saving Aether) (GameCube version only) :"Aether's planetary energy supply reached a critical stage. If left unchecked, the energy would expire, bringing an end to the world. Our greatest minds devised a way to preserve and regulate the remaining planetary energy - the Energy Controllers." ;Luminoth Lore (Paradise) (Wii version only) :"Aether was a fertile, aged world with bountiful fields and oceans. The native creatures were gentle compared to other worlds we had encountered. We settled in a mountain region at first, in cliffside dwellings. In time, we established settlements in the green forests of Torvus and the fertile plains of Agon. A Great Temple was built between our three domains, a place of peace and a monument to our accomplishments. It was a time of harmony for our people. ;Luminoth Lore Projector :"Object scan complete. Luminoth Lore Projector is offline. Power cannot be restored to unit." ;Energy Controller (after obtaining the Light Suit) :"Structural analysis complete. Luminoth Energy Control System online and active. Power flow at full and holding steady. Broadcast power system transmitting to all regions. Light-based teleportation system online." ;Light Hologram :"Teleport system active. Step into hologram to initiate teleport." ru:Контроллер энергии Агона Category:Agon Wastes Category:Rooms Category:Light Shafts Category:Energy Controllers Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2